Disaster
by mckenzie274
Summary: Chase finally gets Cameron. But can she ever forgive him for what he has to do?
1. Chapter 1 Tornado to the Heart

**AN: A Cameron/Chase fic. Tell me what you think. And as for a disclaimer, I clearly do not own House, sadly enough. **

**Disaster**

**Chapter One- Tornado to the Heart**

* * *

Cameron practically danced in front of the mirror as she fixed her hair and put her makeup on. She was so excited about her date with Chase tonight. He was making dinner at his apartment. They had been dating seriously for only two weeks now, but if had felt like so much longer. Because for once Cameron was truly happy. She didn't have the desire to fix anyone. Chase didn't need fixing. He was absolutely perfect. The way his gorgeous blond hair fell lackadaisically into his piercing blue eyes gave her butterflies, and that beautiful smile of his that he rarely showed to anyone but her, gave her goosebumps at its sight. She was finally realizing that she needed him. The thought scared her a bit, because she never needed anyone. She always felt like other's needed her. She hurried to put on a classic black dress that Chase's eyes would surely appreciate, then she drove to his apartment.

Chase opened the door, and welcomed Cameron with a, "Good evening, Love," and a kiss on the cheek.

As strong a woman as Cameron was, these days she often found herself not knowing what to say, it was because of Chase's brilliant voice, she could never focus anymore. She settled was an awkward, "Hi."

He took her sweater while he was introducing the evening's courses. "I made spaghetti, with breadsti..." He stopped mid sentence as he took in Cameron's dress while his eyes widened. The simple black dress was cut in just the right places, highlighting her best assets while still not revealing too much. While Chase was in his momentary shock, she knew it had been a wise choice.

Now Cameron had gained her confidence back, and she smiled at his still stunned face. "I'm starving. Let's eat."

Dinner was simple. They discussed work and intolerable patients. She helped Chase clear the table, but she noticed that the atmosphere had changed from lighthearted and giddy, to one of a serious sort. Her mind raged on about what had changed within the last fifteen minutes. _He couldn't think I'm a horrible person for yelling at the 16 year old who was 6 months pregnant, and claimed she was still a virgin. Anyone would be frustrated in that situation. But what did I say or do that changed everything?_

Chase clearing his throat as they both sat back down at the cleared table snapped her out of her thoughts. "Cameron, we need to talk."

_Never good words to hear, _Cameron thought to herself, but she just nodded in silence.

Chase looked at his hands as he spoke, as he if were ashamed about what he was going to say. "Look, I just don't think we can keep doing this."

It was like a bolt of lightening through Cameron's heart. She was never expecting those words. Not from Chase. Her Chase. "What? What do you mean? I thought we had a good thing going. It was finally working."

Chase put on an air of assertiveness in his voice, and finally his eyes met hers. "No. It's clearly not working. It's affecting our work. Everyone in the hospital knows about us, and they whisper about us. It's not right."

Cameron could feel the tears welling up inside. Cameron felt like a tornado had struck her heart. She never saw it coming, and the damage felt irreversible. As much as she tried to fight her tears, they were too rebellious and fell onto her confused and angry face. "This isn't like you Chase. This isn't you."

Chase tried to look at her, but once he saw the tears he couldn't bare to look at her. "You don't understand! I never meant to hurt you. I didn't mean for it to end this way."

And just like a tornado, Chase left a trail of disaster in his wake. Cameron could feel her confidence thawing, and now only anger and frustration existed in her voice. As she got up to find her sweater and keys, she snapped back at Chase, "Have a good evening Dr. Chase. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

Chase got up as she was starting for the door. "Cameron, don't be like that..."

But she cut him off with a glare that would kill any other man had she not still had feeling for him. "Be like what?"

"So cold." Chase looked down as he shook his head in remorse like he had regretted the whole evening.

"I'm acting like two uninvolved coworkers should act. I'm sorry if that offends or _hurts _you." She opened the door and turned back to stare at him with tears in her eyes. "Goodbye Dr. Chase."

Chase stared at Cameron as she walked away, not sure if he should go after her or let it be. _No _he told himself, _it has to be this way_. His cell phone ringing interrupted his thoughts. House, he whispered to no one but an empty apartment, just perfect.

He hastily flipped it opened. "What do you want?"

House snickered on the other line. "I guess you broke up with her then. Smart boy. I'd really hate to have fired you or her because you're both too emotionally attached to work efficiently together."

"Look, I did what you wanted. You can stop acting like a bastard and get off of my case."

Before Chase hung up the phone House smugly said, "One heartbroken angry woman, and a love sick puppy. Things just got interesting again..."

As Chase hung up the phone, he could feel an ice thickening around his heart. He had she just broken up with the woman he loved so that neither of them would lose their jobs. He knew Cameron loved her job, and he didn't want to take the chance of her losing it because of him. But he loved his job too. Was it so selfish to want to have Cameron and a job he loved? _House was right, I am a love sick puppy. No, more like a love sick lapdog who only follows House's orders_, he thought to himself. Now, he was going to have to work beside Cameron tomorrow and pretend he never cared about her. It was unfair, he told himself, but Chase knew one thing for sure. Tomorrow was going to be the worst day of his life.


	2. Chapter 2 Hit Like a Hurricane

**AN: This is ch 2 to my Chase and Cameron fic. Tell me what you think. Also, as for a disclaimer, I do not own House sadly enough.**

**Disaster**

**Chapter Two- Hit Like a Hurricane**

* * *

Chase woke up at 6:02a.m, though he had an hour until he had to wake up, but it didn't matter anyway. He couldn't find sleep. When he closed his eyes he saw Cameron's own teary eyes. Today was never going to end as he had to work side by side with the woman he had crushed only last night. Chase still couldn't decide if he chose breaking up with Cameron in fear of Cameron losing her job or in fear of losing his own job. One decision made him selfless, while the other made him selfish. He stared at his ceiling in silence until he had to leave for work.

Even though Chase didn't oversleep he was still an hour late for work at the hospital. He'd lost track of time while he sulked in his own remorse. As he walked through the doors he expected House and the other fellows to be discussing a new patient in need of diagnosing. But instead a white lab coat struck him in the face.

"And the winner is Chase. You're doing my clinical hours today. Thanks for being late." He recognized the voice even though he was blinded by the lab coat. "House", he said to himself in a angry whisper.

"Fine. I'll go do them." When he removed the coat he caught a single glimpse of Cameron. Her dejected face crashed into his heart with a power stronger than hurricane force winds. _I did that to her. I broke her. How selfish was I?_ He thoughts forged on while he went down to the clinic.

"Five hours of clinicals? What the hell was I agreeing to?" He said under his breath as he walked into another room filled with a twenty something couple. The girl was gently grasping her stomach, and her boyfriend smiled expectantly. _Pregnancy. My third one today_. After seeing three cases of the flu, a case of strep throat, and two other pregnancy centered patients, Chase was burnt out.

Before Chase could even introduce himself to the new patients, Foreman barged in. "House found a case. Seventeen year old male, abdominal pain. House thinks he has a case. Cameron did the MRI. Be up soon."

"Whatever. I'll be there." Chase told the door as Foreman left as quickly as he entered.

After finishing with his patients, who were in fact pregnant and happy to be so, Chase rode the elevator to his floor. He wished his thoughts were as silent as the empty elevator he rode in, but Chase couldn't find solace even from them. _I have to be in the same room as Cameron, and act like everything is fine. Act like I'm not hurting every time I see her. What the hell am I doing? _

Chase pushed through the doors. This time to be greeted with the sight of Foreman in an empty office. "Where is everyone?"

"Cameron's looking at the MRI results, and well House is House. I don't know where he's at." Foreman said as Chase made his way to a chair.

Furrowing his brow Chase turned to Foreman. "I give them both ten minutes. If not, I'm out of here. I've been in the clinic all day, and I didn't get any sleep last night."

Taking on an omniscient tone Foreman chuckled. "Let me guess. You and Cameron had a fight?"

"How you know?" Chase decided that denying it was useless because he was too tired anyway.

"Cameron snapped at me when I asked her if you were still in the clinic."

Chase nodded silently in order to avoid going into detail about their fight. But he decided that waiting ten minutes for House was a stupid idea, and he started to leave. "I'm gone. I'll deal with this tomorrow."

As Chase was leaving the locker-room, Cameron turned the corner was a manila envelope in hand. _Great the MRI results_, Chase complained to himself.

Cameron interrupted his grumbles with a cold tone in her voice. "Here's the results from the MRI Dr. Chase. I hope they at least meet your standards."

She never looked Chase in the eye as she began to walk away. But Chase reached for her arm to stop her from leaving. "Cameron, wait. Standards? That had nothing to do with it. Please believe me. You are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"Stop it Chase! You say you don't want to be with me, then you say things like that. What am I suppose to think? Just tell me." It was evident that the storm still raged on as Cameron raised her voice to yell at Chase, because she even forgot that she had adopted his formal title of Dr. Chase since their fight.

"I'm sorry Cameron. Just ask House about it. He'd have a better idea than me." Chase held her glare with his own remorseful eyes. But Cameron still refused to believe him.

The tears found their way to Cameron's eyes as she tried to keep hold of her frustration. "Don't drag him into this. This is between you and me."

_What's the point? She won't believe, and she shouldn't have to. I did this. It's all my fault. She deserves better than a stupid lapdog._ Chase turned away and started for the door, but Cameron's anguished voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Stop walking away from me. I don't deserve that again."

Chase turned back to Cameron with a smirk that was fighting to be exposed against the corners of his mouth. "You're right. You don't deserve this. And I'm sorry babe. I was so stupid. Allison Cameron, I love you. I never want to hurt you again."

As an epiphany struck Chase's thoughts, he looked into Cameron's eyes. He saw the pain that he had caused. He swore to himself he would never again let that happen to the woman he loved. As he leaded into her, his lips met hers with a force stronger than a bolt of lightening clashing against the earth. Like two magnets drawn together, neither of them could resist each other. The electricity they shared might very well cause the city to blackout. As they pulled away both breathless from the heat of the moment, the realization set in. They both needed each other.

Chase gave her one last kiss on the forehead, and whispered, "I have something to do. But I will be back. I promise." Then he turned away from the still shocked Allison Cameron.

Chase walked away to find House. Robert Chase was going to quit his job for the woman he loved with no regrets.


	3. Chapter 3 Heavier Than a Downpour

**AN: This is ch 3 to my Chase/Cameron fic. Tell me what you think. Also for a disclaimer, I do not own House.**

Disaster

Chapter Three- Heavier Than a Downpour

* * *

Chase charged towards House's office with a single goal in mind, and that was to quit. Chase pushed through the doors of House's office to find House sitting with his feet up watching a soap opera rerun. _So typical_, Chase thought to himself.

"Look I don't care about what ever twisted game you are trying to play. I'm quitting. Here's my two weeks notice."

Chase turned to leave, because he had nothing more to say, but House's voice caught him before he could leave. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned... or however that saying goes."

Chase turned to glare at him. "What are you saying?"

"That you couldn't even go a day without her. You're so predictable."

Chase bit back a series of vulgar retorts, and practically growled as he said, "No, you're predictable House. Unlike you, I can admit when I need someone. You just isolate yourself from everyone."

It unnerved Chase how crude he could be, but it had bottled up inside of him for too long. The frustration finally cascaded out of him like the moisture ready to pour out from a dark rain cloud. And just like nature, Chase couldn't stop the downpour.

House stared at Chase intently, but showed no signs of annoyance as Chase continued to fume his anger. "All you do is cause hurt, just like my mother. Just wasted space." He finally spat out.

"And who are you playing in this twisted parody if I'm playing your mother? You're father I suppose? Though that would just be weird."

"No. I'm not turning my back on the woman I love, like my father." Chase practically winced at the last word, but he held his composure. "I'm doing this because I want her to be happy. And let's face it. When it came down to who you were going to fire, it was always going to be me. You'd never fire Cameron."

House looked up at Chase and grinned. "Oh, I wouldn't say never."

Chase turned away and walked towards the door once again. "Whatever House. I'm done. I may never be a better doctor than you, but I sure as hell am a better human being."

As Chase exited the door he could hear House turning the soap opera back up. Chase knew that the argument hadn't phased House. _House probably knew I would quit anyway_, Chase's thoughts said. Now Chase walked away from House's office with one goal in mind, and that was to spend a romantic evening with Cameron. Wilson turned the corner as Chase was on his way to find Cameron once again. Wilson nodded to Chase as a sign of greeting, then Wilson continued to House's office.

"Is that coffee for me?" House asked as Wilson entered his office.

Wilson frowned as he gave a cup to House. "Fine. You owe me the next one though. What you say to Chase? He looks mad." Wilson asked as he found a chair opposite of House.

House grinned at Wilson. "He's just pissy because I threatened to fire him or Cameron. Then he quit, because he's Chase the Martyr. Then I kind of threatened to fire Cameron again."

Wilson's eyes widened at House's words. "And why did you do all that?"

House shrugged innocently. "Because Foreman was getting boring again."

"You are one twisted man," Wilson said as he scowled at his friend.

"That I am indeed." House then turned his soap opera off and grabbed his cane.

Wilson followed after him. "Where are you going?"

"Home." As he walked toward the elevator with Wilson close behind him.

"What about your patient? The seventeen year old?"

House shrugged again. "Foreman can take care of him."

Wilson pushed the elevator button for the ground floor. "And what are you going to do about Chase quitting?"

"So many questions Wilson. Chase will realize that quitting is stupid, and he'll stay. It's that simple." House said in reassurance as they both waited for the elevator.

"Did you ever intend to fire either of them?"

House turned to Wilson's ear, and acted as if he was going to tell him a secret. "No. I was just bored."

As the elevator arrived they both entered, and as the doors closed, Wilson looked at his friend in disappointment. "Of course House. You always are."

At Chase's apartment, Chase waited patiently for Cameron to finish up with work. He had cooked dinner again and this time he had different plans than breaking up with Cameron. He wanted to apologize a thousand times over for hurting her. He wanted her to know how sorry he was. He also had to tell her that he'd quit his job. But more so, Chase wondered whether things would ever be the same between himself and Cameron.


	4. Chapter 4 As the Fog Rolls In

**AN: This is ch 4 to my Chase/Cameron fic. Tell me what you think. Also for a disclaimer, I do not own House.**

Disaster

Chapter Four- As the Fog Rolls In

* * *

Cameron sat in her car in front of Chase's apartment. Silence filled her car as she thought of why she was here instead of inside. Her thoughts were more unclear than a dense fog hovering over a towering skyline. Chase's words befuddled her. One night he was laughing at her jokes, and within the next fifteen minutes Chase is leaving her for silly reasons. In the back of her mind, she feared entering that apartment. What if a scene like last night's previous show unfolded again? Cameron couldn't take the hurt again, but sitting in the car wouldn't solve anything she told herself.

Cameron finally gained the nerve to knock on Chase's door once again. Chase opened the door with a wide smile. The smile didn't comfort Cameron. He'd worn that same smile the night he crushed her heart.

Cameron smiled weakly and apprehensively entered through the doorway. "Hi, Chase. Did you cook tonight?"

"Nah, I was going to cook, but I got takeout Chinese instead, because I know how much you enjoy watching me attempt to use chopsticks." He absolutely beamed with the boyish charm that Cameron had fallen in love with. But Cameron kept her emotions on a short leash. She had no intention of being hoodwinked by his charm again.

"Yeah, you shouldn't use chopsticks in public. You'd just embarrass yourself," she joked with him, but her laugh was more nervous than sincere.

Chase took her coat as he lead her to a table filled with white Chinese takeout boxes. "Shall we my dear?"

"We shall," Cameron said as she took a white box filled with sweet and sour chicken.

Dinner was more quiet than Cameron thought it would be, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was more entertaining to watch Chase eat. Cameron watched Chase attempt to use chopsticks for what seemed like the hundredth time, and he had yet to master the skill. The sight reminded her of a child using a fork for the first time. The sticks looked and moved awkwardly in his hands. At times, his face would furrow in frustration, and he would resign himself to just using his hands. But when he held an object successfully his faced glowed with accomplishment, then he'd look to Cameron to make sure she was looking to show her how well he was doing.

_That's my Chase. The Chase I thought I knew, not the jerk he was last night_, Cameron told himself as they finished dinner.

"So...." Chase said as he interrupted the silence of the moment in search of conversation.

Cameron couldn't fight it any longer. She had to know why Chase broke up with her. "So... are you going to explain to me what ever possessed you to break up with me, and then want me back within 48 hours?"

Chase's eyes widened at the brashness of Cameron's question. He paused with what looked like the need to organize his thoughts, but then shook his head as if to reject the reasoning. "I'm sorry. I was just stupid."

"Chase, I deserve a better reason that 'I was just stupid.' Tell me why, please." Her rebellious tears fought hard against her willpower. But Cameron held her composure against Chase's remorseful stares.

"You see, that's the thing. I was stupid. I fell into House's trap. He said he was either going to fire you or me if we kept seeing each other, because it was affecting our work."

Cameron's outraged words cut Chase off. "What? Our relationship has nothing to do with work! It's completely separate. We've never even hugged at work. That's ridiculous."

Chase reached across the table for Cameron's hand. He began to stroke her hand with his thumb, as if trying to rub away her anger. "It's okay Cameron. I already quit."

"You quit? Chase, no! That job is great, you can't just quit. Who's to say he would have fired you? It might have been me." She desperately looked for answers in Chase's face, but his eyes revealed no secrets.

"Babe, it's okay. It was a great job, but I'll find another job. House would have fired me anyway. Don't worry, everything will be okay. And have I told you how sorry I am for ever breaking up with you, because of that man?" He asked with a certain gleam in his eye that made all Cameron's fears dissipate as quickly as her foggy thoughts had rolled in. This was her Chase. This was the man that she was positively crazy about. She'd deal with House later, because at this moment Chase was all that mattered.

"I'll talk to that insane man tomorrow, but tonight..." She stopped mid sentence to saunter over to Chase's side of the table. To Chase's surprise, Cameron found a place on his lap. "You're all that I care about. I love you, Chase."

Neither of them could fight the magnetic forces that pulled them together, as Cameron leaded down to Chase's lips he whispered, "I love you, Cameron."

Chase's hands ascended to Cameron's long brown hair, as his finger's entangled in the waves of hair, Cameron teased him with two gentle kisses to each corner of his grin. Then Chase kissed her with enough passion to make her forget all about the previous night, and all the pain. A kiss that revealed how truly sorry he was, and Cameron's lips signaled that she'd forgiven him already as her lips responded to his touch.

The world didn't matter to Cameron tonight. Chase loved her. He cared about her enough to leave his job for her. Tomorrow House would pay, but tonight... tonight was just for her and Chase.


	5. Chapter 5 Fueling the Fire

**AN: This is ch 5 to my Chase/Cameron fic. Tell me what you think. Also for a disclaimer, I do not own House.**

Disaster

Chapter Five- Fueling the Fire

* * *

The next morning Cameron headed straight for House's office. Cameron's anger consumed every part of her being as she prepared to engulf House in the heat of her rage like a forest fire ravages through an unsuspecting town.

She thrust her way through the glass doors into House's office. "Who the hell do you think you are? Demanding me or Chase quit? Our personal relationships are none of your concern. You pompous jerk!"

"Sometime your words really hurt." House looked up from his video game long enough to put on a martyred expression.

"Sometimes blunt objects to the head really hurt," Cameron said with enough heat to set off the building's sprinklers as she grappled with the idea of throwing the stapler on his desk towards his head.

House's eyes filled with delight at the idea of Cameron being threatening. The too caring, passive young girl was finally growing up, he laughed to himself. "Neither of you have contributed to that boy's diagnosis. I'd say that particular love fest is jeopardizing your work."

"It's mushroom grower's lung." Cameron's tone insinuated a matter of definiteness.

"What?" House was stunned by Cameron's quick answer. House put down his video game as Cameron continued.

"Oh! Didn't think of that one did you Dr. House?" Cameron said with a tint of antagonism.

Ignoring Cameron's try at enmity, "But the symptoms..." House looked at his white board at the symptoms he had written, but Cameron's conclusion didn't fit. "No." He answered as he shook his head at his white board.

"Hey! It's not like I'm some kid with a biology book here. I went to med school! I know the symptoms. The symptoms say it's mushroom grower's lung. Hypersensitivity pneumonitis involving a type III hypersensitivity."

House frowned at the white board. "Foreman said he had pain in his abdomen, not his chest."

"I doubt Foreman asked him to show where his abdomen is. He's a seventeen year old kid who obviously failed anatomy. He thought his abdomen was his chest. It fits the symptoms, the fever, the cough, the chest tightness. It explains it all." Cameron nodded in House's direction to signal that her answer was conclusive. But House wasn't giving up that easily.

"Tox screen shows no drugs. So what would make you think that he grows mushrooms? What about that Dr. Cameron? Now that's kind of a big one. Maybe you don't have it all figured out. Too much time with Chase perhaps." He looked at Cameron as smugness rolled out from his voice.

"No, you're right. He doesn't do drugs." Cameron paused as a smile grew on her face that revealed she knew a secret House didn't. "His best friend does, or rather he hunts for mushrooms with his best friend. And all he had to do was inhale the spores from some contaminated mushrooms."

House averted his eyes from Cameron's. Cameron felt that he was almost ashamed that he hadn't figured it out first. But like a blazing fire, her anger felt no remorse as she wanted to destroy the ego of the boss she once admired.

"Maybe you'd know these things if you actually talked to a patient for once, instead of spending your time manipulating your employees, you self-righteous jerk!"

House didn't raise his voice as he glanced at the enraged Cameron. "It got you to work harder didn't it?"

Cameron shrugged in disbelief. "You didn't want us to work harder. You were just playing with us like toys because you were bored."

Cameron then turned to leave the office, and as she reached the door she paused while her eyes remained on the door handle. "And you're wrong House. Your plan didn't make me work harder. No, it got me to work faster on this case so that I can leave quicker. I quit."

As Cameron exited his office, House didn't fight the resignation of his employee. He turned back to his video game, and sat in silence as Cameron made her way to Cuddy's office to explain her reasons for leaving.

* * *

**AN: As f****or the thing about just a kid with a biology book, that's just a joke to the fact that I'm just a kid who flipped to a page in her old high school anatomy book and found a random illness. Apologies if the medical jargon is incorrect. Thanks. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6 Calm Before the Storm

**AN: This is ch 6 to my Chase/Cameron fic. Tell me what you think. Also for a disclaimer, I do not own House.**

Disaster

Chapter Six- Calm Before the Storm

* * *

Cameron barged into Cuddy's office prepared to lecture her on the ways she had let House get away with too much to the point that it had forced her to quit, and Chase to be fired.

"Cuddy, House is a complete lunatic, and I've quit." Cameron cried out as she noticed Cuddy was on the phone.

"Oh God! Not you too. I just heard about Chase. I've been trying to call him all morning, and rehire him, but he's not answering. What did House do to you?" Cuddy hung up the phone and looked apologetically at the frustrated Cameron.

"I'm guessing you heard that he threatened to fire Chase or me for no reason at all."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow at Cameron's words. "Is it true that the two of you are seeing one another?"

"Yes, but our relationship is separate from work. Ask anyone," Cameron said as her tone got defensive.

"I'm just trying to get your side of the story before I talk to House."

Cameron frowned at Cuddy for her disbelief in House's absurdity. "Look Dr. Cuddy, House had no right to threaten us. If our relationship had been affecting our work, then why did I solve the case, when all House did was play mind games with me and Chase?"

"Cameron, I will talk to House and see what needs to be done." The phone ringing signaled the end of the conversation as far as Cuddy was concerned.

Cameron left Cuddy's office in disappointment. She had expected Cuddy to instantly take her and Chase's side, but instead Cuddy needed House's side of the story. Cameron knew that she was being more petty than a spoiled child, but her anger still burned at House.

Cuddy hung up the phone after having dealt with a late med delivery. It was days like this that weighed too heavily on her. The stress of running an entire hospital made her miss the days when all she had to deal with were her own patients. Her own autonomy made her ideal for this job, but she always worried that it was that same independence that caused her to be alone.

Before Cuddy exited her office she took a rare moment to herself. She didn't want to hear the phone ringing. She didn't want to see doctors or patients. Cuddy closed her eyes and melted in the unusual moment of silence while she tried to clear her head. As much as she didn't want to, she would have to deal with House, and yet another one of his issues.

Cuddy faintly heard the steps of someone nearing her office. _Does it ever stopped_, her thoughts moaned as the interruption to her peace and quiet was approaching.

Before she even opened her eyes she recognized the footsteps. _House_, she bit to herself as the door opened in a rush. Like the calm before the storm, Cuddy's quiet moment was cut short as she felt her own aggravation rising, and the only one left to take it out on was House.

"Cuddy, have some decency woman. This is a hospital, not a strip club. Cover those puppies up." House said as he pointed his cane at Cuddy's blouse.

"Sit down." She demanded. She was in no mood to deal with House's sly remarks.

House sat obediently in a chair opposite of Cuddy. "I need to hire two new fellows."

"No." Cuddy's tone insinuated that she was not budging to House's commands.

Ignoring Cuddy's tone, House tried his way at manipulating her to get what he wanted. "Well, it's just going to be me and Foreman then. Not much of a team there."

"No. It's not just going to be you and Foreman."

House looked at Cuddy in confusion, as if he had misheard her. "But I have no other fellows..."

Cuddy's sternness cut him off. "You will rehire Chase and Cameron. We will not get new fellows. And God help you, an apology to both of them wouldn't kill you."

"I'm not going to rehire them." House said like a child defiant of any authority.

Cuddy's eyes stared firmly at his. "I did not ask you to. It wasn't a request."

House laughed at his boss's own seriousness. "Wow, are you pms'ing today or what?"

"House!" Cuddy said as she trembled from the tone of her own voice. She paused for a moment as if trying to fight against an outburst that was burning to be released. "I'm in no mood today to deal with another one of your predicaments House. If you don't rehire them both there will be consequences."

House shifted in his seat, unaccustomed to Cuddy's assertiveness. "What kind of consequences are we talking about here?"

"No TV, whatsoever. Every move you make will have to go through me. And I'll make Foreman the head of your department, and give him the pay you will have use to make."

"Fine. I'll go chase down Betsy-Whines-A-Lot and Crocodile Dundee and rehire them." House reached for his cane and headed for the door, not before Cuddy's voice paused his departure.

"10 extra hours of clinic duties this month," Cuddy said almost on a snarl as House closed the door to her office.

House limped his way to find Cameron. He hated the idea of almost begging her to come back, but having a decent television was more important than his pride right now. House believed that convincing Cameron was going to be easier than convincing Chase to come back. He found himself grimacing at Chase's show of martyrdom as he sacrificed his job so Cameron could keep hers. House dismissed Chase's actions as just a touch of a messiah complex. Now, House was going to have to beg for forgiveness from the one he had figuratively crucified._ So ironic how history repeats itself_, House thought to himself. As House surged on to find Cameron, he questioned whether Chase would be as forgiving.


	7. Chapter 7 The Flood

**AN: This is ch 7 to my Chase/Cameron fic. Tell me what you think. Also for a disclaimer, I do not own House.**

Disaster

Chapter Seven- The Flood

* * *

House avoided Cameron for the rest of the day, thinking that if he didn't deal with the issue of apologizing, it would just go away. But as they were both exiting the hospital at the end of their shifts, House's conscious got the better of him as he walked over towards Cameron who was fumbling around in her purse.

"Cameron, Cuddy's making me apologize." House said as he tried to avert his eyes from Cameron's.

"Hello? Hello? Yeah, I can hear you now." Cameron said to a cell phone as she switched her phone from her left hand to her right hand.

House opened his mouth to say something, but Cameron waved a finger in his face to indicate that she would deal with him in a moment.

"Hey, can you hold on a second. I have to talk to someone real quick. No, no. Just stay on the line." Cameron put her cell phone down, but did not hang up as she diverted her attention to a clearly annoyed House. '"What do you want?"

"To give you your job back. We both know that you don't want to quit." House said as he risked taking a glance at Cameron, only to see that she was frowning at his pseudo apology.

"Your right. I don't want to quit. I love my job, but you're acting like an ass." Cameron wanted to yell at him. She wanted to scream and rant, but she knew that it wouldn't make her boss feel any more remorseful. _This is just how he is_, she told herself.

"Yeah, I get called an ass a lot," House replied to Cameron's words.

Cameron could tell that House was enjoying their conversation just about as much as she was, and that was very little. Cameron decided that it probably was best just to get right to her point. "Look, I'll only come back if you can convince Chase to come back."

House shrugged in agreement. "Fine. You bring him in on Monday and I'll tell him he can come back."

Cameron's eyes shot to her cell phone in her hand as she grinned at House. "No, you can do it right now. I have Chase on the line now."

House hesitated but he took Cameron's cell phone. "Chase?"

"Yeah...?" Chase answered in uncertainly to this voice that was not Cameron's.

"It's your boss. And I do mean boss, as in you have your job back," House bit out in a hurry.

"House? I don't believe this is House." Chase said as he took on a tone of disbelief.

House gave the phone back to Cameron. "He doesn't believe it's me."

Cameron's face took on an annoyed look as she took the phone to talk to Chase. "It's Cameron, and that really is House. Let him talk to you."

Cameron had handed the phone back to House before Chase could even reply. "See, I told you it was your boss."

House could hear Chase sigh through the phone receiver. "Why should I come back to work? You tried to ruin me and Cameron."

"I'll admit, that was my bad," House said in a joking manner. "I won't let it happen again." He practically grumbled as he said the last bit.

Chase chuckled at House's apology. "I'm betting Cuddy had something to do with this."

"Yeah. It was a matter of apologize or no TV. I chose TV."

"Fine, I'll come back on the condition that you stay out of me and Cameron's relationship."

House fought the urge to give Chase a witty retort, but settled with a "Fine," then he snapped Cameron's phone shut. House gave the phone back to Cameron without a word, and before Cameron could say anything, House was already limping towards his car.

Cameron smiled to herself. Not only did she have her job back, but she also had her boyfriend, her wonderful boyfriend. Cameron was about to spend the most peaceful weekend with Chase. There was no stress over jobs, or lingering aggravations about House. It was just going to be her and Chase, and she couldn't wait to fall into his arms and kiss him madly. Cameron hurried to her car as thoughts of Chase flooded her mind.


	8. Chapter 8 Rainbows and Candles

**AN: I just want to thank everyone who read my story, and especially those who have reviewed it. You guys rock! This is the last chapter I'm going to be doing for a while, because unfortunately the semester is starting again and as always school sucks grrr. But this one is particularly for all you Chameron lovers, like myself! This is ch 8 to my fic. Tell me what you think. Also for a disclaimer, I do not own House.**

Disaster

Chapter Eight- Rainbows and Candles

* * *

Cameron left the hospital with uplifted spirits. Everything had fallen into place. She had her job back, but more importantly, she had Chase. Her world sparkled like a rainbow after a misty storm, and after the clouds cleared she only wanted to see one person, and that was Chase, her blond haired, bright eyed boyfriend whose sexy accented voice never failed to give her shivers.

Cameron left her car smiling as she walked up to her apartment. It was already 7:00pm when she left the hospital, but the whole weekend was going to be hers. She fumbled with her keys to find the house key, and as she unlocked the door, her brown hair fell into her face, temporarily obstructing her vision. As she pushed the door open, she was greeted with the scent of freshly lit vanilla candles, her favorites. She blew her bangs out of her eyes, only to stare at her living room in disbelief.

About fifty flickering white candles decorated her living room. The dimly lit room smelled like heaven. Cameron noticed that where there weren't candles, there were roses, deep red roses, her favorite flower. She absentmindedly put her bag down as she walked into the center of her living room. She couldn't help but grin as she did a quick spin so that she could see everything. The blazing candles seemed to dance as she spun. Their brilliant shine would make the stars envious. The stars were only mediocre, Cameron thought, because they didn't shine thanks to the most wonderful man in the world like her candles did. When she finished gazing at her living room, she noticed the one thing it was missing, Chase.

She turned to where her living room opened up to her kitchen to look for the missing Chase. But she couldn't see anything. All the lights where off, except for the candles in the living room. Cameron then heard footsteps. She could feel her heart accelerate due to the anticipation of his nearness.

Chase then turned the corner and was in view of Cameron. Cameron could almost feel her heart stop at the very sight of him. He stood in the doorway between the kitchen and the living room Cameron was standing in. It was hard to see everything about him because all the lights were off, but she saw what always gave Chase away, and that was his dazzling blue eyes that were nearly smoldering her while they glowed under the candle light.

He didn't move or say anything. He stood between the doorway with two champagne glasses and his boyish half smirk. Cameron smiled to herself, but didn't say anything as she marveled at Chase. She finally took notice to his clothes, after looking into his eyes for a few escaped moments. He was wearing a black suit. Under his suit was a deep navy colored tie, that did wonders to accent his already piercing blue eyes. The suit fit him flawlessly. It clung to his manly frame with such nonchalance that it make Cameron ogle at the man she had seen almost everyday since they had stared working together.

He finally moved towards the living room and Cameron. His advance was almost stealth like and effortless. Cameron watched him with eagerness, but neither spoke.

When he finished sauntering over towards her, he stopped in front of her and smiled. He lightly placed the two glasses on a nearby table. Then Cameron watched his hand descend into his pants pocket as he retrieved her own stereo remote, and clicked it on. The sounds of slow jazz filled the air as she giggled to herself.

Chase put down the remote and extended his hand towards Cameron. "May I have this dance?"

Cameron swallowed hard as she tried to regain control of her voice. "Yes, you may," she said as her hand found Chase's.

Chase gently placed her hands on his neck, and he softly put his hands on her waist. Cameron stared at him in profound amazement as she wondered how she could get so lucky.

"Chase, this is...it's all so beautiful." Cameron stuttered as she tried to regain her words and steady her voice.

Chase gently lead both of them to the music. "Not nearly as beautiful as you, but I'm glad you like it."

"They're all my favorite. The vanilla candles, the flowers..." Cameron said as she glanced around the room. She could never get tired of looking at all that Chase had done.

Chase leaded down close to her ear and spoke only in a whisper. "I'll tell you a secret though. Not all of them are vanilla. Some are just white candles. Fifty-two vanilla scented candles might be a bit much." Chase chuckled to himself and leaded back up.

"I also have your favorite champagne." Chase nodded towards the side of the couch where a bucket chilled a champagne bottle.

"Chase, I love you so much. You are so amazing." Cameron said as she couldn't help smiling widely at the man who cared so much about her.

Chase closed the small distance that was between them. His strong hand rested under Cameron's chin as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I love you Allison Cameron." Chase's lips then found Cameron's. As Chase's lips moved against hers, Cameron knew that it had nothing to do with apologies or forgiveness. It was a kiss of pure adoration. The adoration and love that flowed between both them.

As they both pulled away breathless, Cameron stood in the arms of the man she knew would always make her happy, and always leave her wanting more kisses.

"Is it crazy to ask what you're thinking about?" She said to Chase as she stared into his eyes with a smile.

"I was thinking that maybe you could spend the entire weekend draped in my arms." Chase said before he gently kissed her one more time.

"I think that's a great idea." Allison Cameron beamed as she stood in Robert Chase's arms.

And at that moment, she knew it was where she was meant to be. He was who she was meant to be with. With that, their love would shine brighter than the room full of candles or even a sky full of stars above them. They belonged together, and no disaster could tear them apart.


End file.
